Security systems are widely used in attempts to protect various types of items. Certain items are particularly difficult to protect with conventional security systems. For example, items in remote areas may be difficult to monitor and protect. Further, items that are generally kept outside are particularly susceptible to theft and/or damage.
Solar photovoltaic panels and solar photovoltaic substrates are examples of such items. As is known to those skilled in the art, solar panels are generally installed outside (e.g., on a roof of a building, or on frames mounted directly on the ground, etc.) to receive light from the sun. The solar substrates are typically connected to a frame (i.e., support structure) of the substrate using bolts. Thus, it is relatively easy for a thief to steal valuable solar panels through the removal of a few bolts and electrical cables.
Likewise, cargo that travels in remote areas (e.g., by train, by boat, etc.) is a common target for thieves. Conventional locking mechanisms may be defeated or destroyed rendering the contents of cargo containers accessible by the thief, and some mechanisms may be defeated and later replaced without leaving externally visible evidence of tampering.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved security systems for items to be monitored using the security systems.